


Shattered:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Connection Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Attempted Hit & Run, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Celebrations, Children, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Day Off, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, False Identity, Family, Fear, Friendship, Fucked Up, General, Giving Up, Guns, Hand Jobs, Heroes & Heroines, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Male Slash, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Trauma, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Therapists, Physical Therapy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rehabilitation, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Screaming, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Sobbing, Sons, Stress Relief, Strip Tease, Stripping, Tears, Vehicles, Wheelchair Sex, Wheelchairs, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny's relationship is going great, Til an accident changes their lives temporarily, Will they survive it?, Will their ohana help?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered: Prologue: Part A:

*Summary: Steve & Danny's relationship is going great, Til an accident changes their lives temporarily, Will they survive it?, Will their ohana help?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*

 

"Mmmm, God, Steve, I love it when you do this to me in the mornings," Detective Danny "Danno" Williams breathed out, as he was getting his cock sucked by his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they woke at up at the same time that morning. He was making unintelligible sounds, & it was getting the handsome brunette all hot & bothered.

 

"Come on, Danno, Give it up, give it all to me", Steve said encouragingly, The Former Seal went on to suck him further, which made the blond almost practically screaming out his release. Steve continued on, til Danny tilted his head back, & lets out his delicious spunk, which Steve always craves, before breakfast. He licks it up, like it's nothing, Danny never saw anything that hot before, He realized that they are destined to be together, now & for the rest of their lives. Which suits them just fine.

 

The Loudmouth Detective got to have his payback, & made Steve squirm & move about, He loves the fact, he can make Steve into putty, anytime he pleases. "I love you," The Blond declared, as they were spent, & Steve smiled, as he caressed his lover's cheek, saying, "I love you too, Danno", They had to get up, cause they had to get ready for their outing with the ohana, Steve was glad that Joe White, his former Commanding Officer, is coming with them, He proved himself to Steve, so he is welcomed into the ohana, & the rest of the ohana.

 

They had a round of shower sex, & they felt satisfied, that it would last them through the day, They had no idea what is about to happen, so they just went along with it. When they were done, They dried off, got ready, & went to make breakfast, so they & the kids, Charlie, & Grace could eat. They had waffles all set up, which made the kids very happy. They sat down, & ate, making small talk, before they had to go. Steve & Grace did the dishes, while Danny & Charlie cleared, & cleaned off the table.

 

Everything was double checked, & locked up, They put the alarm on, & moments later, They were at the beach. Everyone was there, & having fun, while they set up the activities for the day, Charlie wanted to do sandcastles, so Grace offered to teach him how to do one, while the adults do their own thing, Joe manned the grill, so Steve & Danny could get a break, & enjoyed their time with their kids.

 

Joe said with a smile, "I am glad to be here, Son, Thank you", Steve said with a bigger smile, "You proved yourself to me, You are at least honest with me, Unlike Doris, So you are welcome here anytime, The others felt the same way", The Former Training Officer smiled even bigger, & said, "Thank you". Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly decided to have perfect timing, before it gets too emotional, He said with a smile, "Come on, Guys, Let's play some volleyball", Steve & Joe joined him & the others, The Kids saw this, & went to their blanket, so they could watch them play.

 

They split into teams, the fun began, They were enjoying themselves, trash talking, & bantering, Finally, They get to have a normal day, Joe decided to cut out early, so he could make lunch, He loves watching the Five-O Ohana interact with each other, He was glad Steve is part of it, cause the young man had suffered a lot, & it's nice to see him gain some stuff too, **"I am so proud of him, I am glad to see him very happy"** , he said thinking to himself, as he watched the little ohana having further fun.

 

After lunch, The kids took a nap after another around of playing, The Adults were just enjoying the scenery, & the silence, that is surrounding it. "God, I think I could live here forever", Joe said, Steve said with a smile, "Then, Do it, Nothing is stopping you", Danny said, "We would love to have you near us", Kono said with a hopeful tone, "At least think about it", Lou said, "The kids would love it, & so would we". Chin said, "Don't think about it, Just say, "Yes"", Joe chuckled, & said, "Yes", That made everyone happy, they are adding another member to the ohana, & they quietly celebrated, so they wouldn't wake up the kids.

 

They heard screaming coming from the cliffs, "God, They are trouble", Steve said, as he spotted a group of young people hanging off of the jetty, holding on, so they would fall into the crashing waves, through his binoculars. Danny said, "We got to get to them before the current gets really strong", Chin said, "I am getting the equipment", Lou said, "I am calling for backup", He went to his SUV, & called it in, He said exclaiming in a commanding tone,"This is Captain Lou Grover with the Five-O Taskforce, We got an emergency situation at Cliff Point Beach, We need all Emergency Services to roll, Code 3, I repeat, Code 3 !", _**"Copy that, Captain, Help is on the way"**_ , & he ran back to help his friends.

 

Danny & Kono each had their victim under control, & up on to the cliffs, where the Paramedics are waiting, Lou managed to get his out of the water, without having to go far. Chin was instructing the paramedics to make sure that everyone is counted for, While Joe was keeping Grace, & Charlie calm, after they had woken up. Steve struggled a bit with his victim, but he managed to get her to Danny, who hands her off to the paramedics, They were all on shore, waiting for Steve to come back in.

 

Danny saw the wave that was heading for Steve, & it sent him back into the jetty, & he fell back under the surface, Danny's eyes went wide, & screamed, "STEVE !!!", He turned to the others, & said exclaiming, "Guys, Steve's in trouble !", they raced back in after him. They all went under, but Kono got him, & said with concern, "How are you doing, Steve ?", "I...I...I can't feel my legs, I can't feel my legs", he said panting, & once more, he was composed, after he spits out water, The Gang saw that Kono has him, & raced over to them, "Be careful of his legs, He can't feel his legs !", She exclaimed to them, as they were making their way over, They had the paramedics wade in with a backward, holding steady, while the male members of Five-O were helping Kono put their leader on it, Moments later, Steve was being hauled up, "Hang on, Steve", Danny said, as they were making their up to where the rest of the paramedics, & emergency staff were, also Joe & the kids are too.


	2. Shattered: Chapter 1: Part B:

Steve was rushed into an exam room, as soon as he got there, Dr. Heather Conners, The Charge Doctor, & her staff are determined to find out exactly how to help Steve, & get him better. She was waiting for his ohana to come through, She introduced herself, to them, & asked, "Can you tell me what happened ?", They explained what had happened, Danny asked the most important question, "Is my partner gonna be okay ?", The Good Doctor sighed, & said, "I am not gonna lie to you, We have no idea what we are dealing with, But with the info you just gave us, Now we do, I _**am**_ gonna do my best", She hurried back to get into the exam room, where Steve is being kept,  & looked after.

 

Danny looked so sad, & lost, Kono went over to hug him, & said, "Everything is gonna be okay, Danny, You'll see", He smiled at the former surfer pro, & said with a watery smile, "Thanks, Kiddo, I know it will be". Chin said knowingly, "We will be there every step of the way", Lou said with conviction, "You can count on that, & us", as they waited for more news on Steve, Danny saw that Grace was anxiously bouncing her knee up & down, He hates the fact that she is part of this situation right now, even if it's a 50/50 chance.

 

"How are you doing, Monkey, Are you doing okay ?", he asked his precious girl, they both looked over at Charlie, who was being kept occupied by Joe, telling him funny navy stories, that involved Steve. She said with a sad expression, "I am okay, Danno, But I am scared for Uncle Steve", He hugged her, & said, "I know, But it's gonna be okay, We have to believe it's gonna be okay", They heard Charlie let out a yawn, Joe said, "I am gonna take them home, I will call Rachel & Stan, Explain what happened, Then bring them to their house in the morning", Danny smiled, & said, "Thanks, Joe", He hugged his kids, & they went off with honorary grandfather.

 

Meanwhile, Dr. Conners & her staff had finished their examination on Steve, He did not like the look on her face, "Give it to me, Doc, I could take it, What is my diagnosis, what's the damage ?", "I am so sorry, Commander, But you have bruised your spine, when you hit the jetty, I am not sure percentage of a chance you have, but it doesn't look good", Steve was speechless, as he saw the wheelchair in the corner, & tuned out the doctor, as she explained the situation to him, even though she knew it's painful.

 

"What the hell is taking her so long ?, I mean, Shouldn't she have all of the facts now ?", Danny said, as he was getting pissed off, He was worried about Steve, & knew that he needed him, as much as he does. "Cool it, Danny, Dr. Conners has to be thorough", Lou said, as he leads him back to the couch, Kono said, "We got to trust her", Chin said soothingly, "You know that they are right, Brah", The Blond knew that they were right, so they kept on waiting in the waiting room.

 

Joe, Grace, & Charlie got back to the house, He got the little boy settled in for a nap, & the young teenager decided to go read for awhile, she said, "Let me know when you want to start cooking dinner, I'll help", Joe said with a smile, & nodded, "I will", He went to relax on the couch & watch sports for awhile. He made the call to the Edwards, who were more than willing to help, "I will keep you updated, Rachel, Bye", Joe said, & hung up his phone, & continued to watch t.v., til dinnertime, He wants to clear his head too.

 

Dr. Conners noticed that Steve had spaced out, "Commander...Commander, Have you heard anything I said ?", The Former Seal suddenly felt rage boiling inside of him, He yelled at the staff, & her exclaiming, "Get away from me, Get the fuck away from me, Take that thing away too !", They all left the room, Dr. Conners decided to leave the wheelchair, til the Five-O Commander learns to accept his future, She went to find the other members of his ohana, & they knew by the expression her face, it's not good news.

 

"What the hell happened ?, I thought I heard screaming", Danny asked anxiously, The others gathered around him, "I told him his diagnosis, & he was not thrilled", she said honestly. "Exactly, What is it ?", Kono asked, as she got into "protective" mode. "He bruised his spine in the rescue, I don't think he is gonna recover fully", Chin said, "Then, You don't Steve like we do", Lou said, "That's right, When he knocked down, he gets up again", "We are gonna go see him," Dr. Conners nodded, & showed them where he is. "What are his chances realistically ?", "5%", Danny exclaimed in disbelief, "5% !", They just left her in the hall, & she went on to her rounds.

 

Steve was having a pity party, feeling bad & useless, When his ohana came in, "Baby, I don't care, We are in this together", Danny said, as he laid kisses on him, "Buddy, We are gonna kick this into high gear, & kick it's ass", Lou said simply, "We love you, Steve, We **_will_** help you get better", Kono vowed  & Chin said, "Remember, We believe in you", Steve got emotional, & said, "Thank you, Guys, I really appreciate that you are here", "Let's have a celebration, We survived", Danny said with a grin, Everyone agreed, "Can one of you take that out of here ?", Steve asked, "Gone, It's history", Lou said, as he brought out into the hall, & came back to join in the fun.

 

A couple days later, Steve was well enough to leave the hospital, & was sent to the best rehab center of all of Hawaii, They entered, & Danny set Steve in the middle of the waiting room, "I am gonna get you registered, while the others set your room up", They went to do their tasks, A Woman, around Steve's age came up to him, saying, "It's gonna be an **_honor_** to work with you, Honey, We are gonna get those buns of yours up,  & out of that chair, If it's the last thing, We do", The Others came back, looking amused at the scene. "Who the hell are you ?", Steve asked, shocked, "I am your physical therapist, Zoie Brighton", " ** _You're_** my physical therapist ?", She held her hands out,  & exclaimed with happiness, "Surprise !", Everyone laughed at that, Steve studied her with a critical eye.

 

"I see that you are not up to greet new people, So I am gonna take your ohana, & let you have a couple of minutes to yourself", She indicated to the group to follow her, Thankful for the peace & quiet, The Seal took in his surroundings, & found that the place isn't really that bad. He heard a kitten meow, & saw a cute little girl in her wheelchair trying to reach him, It broke Steve's heart, **"Might as well, & go introduce myself"**, he thought to himself, as he wheeled himself over to her, & help her get the kitten.


	3. Shattered: Chapter 2: Part C:

"Hi there, Sweetie, Does he belong to you ?", Steve asks, as he gathered up the kitten, & handed him over to her, "No, I found him, Zoie told me if I found him, & get him to come to me, I could keep him, I am Amanda Cryer", The Little Girl said, as she puts her hand out for him to shake, Steve takes it, & said with a smile, "I am Steve McGarrett, It's a pleasure to meet you", They shook hands, & talked for awhile, Before they have to go to their activities.

 

Two Men came up with Zoie, One of them, Agent Clayton said with a smile, "I see you made a couple of friends, Amanda, See I told you, It won't take you long in this place", The Other Agent, Agent Saunders, said, "Sir, I really think we should get going, so we could stay on schedule", The Older Agent nodded, & said to Steve, "Have a good day, Sir", & they took the little girl to the garden for a little bit of fresh air. The Former Seal has a weird feeling about the situation, & how the second agent is acting. He figures that he needs to investigate, So that is what he is gonna do, so he could keep his mind active, & not focus on his own problem at the moment.

 

Meanwhile, Zoie & the Five-O Ohana had just came back from taking the tour, "Babe, I think you are gonna be okay here, I mean I think this place can make a difference for you, & your recovery", Danny said with a smile, Even though, He will miss Steve like crazy, He rather have him be better, than nothing at all. Lou said, "There are plenty of activities for you to do, So you don't get bored", Chin said, "We **_will_** be coming by as often as we can, So you don't feel lonely", Kono said, "Before you know it, You will be back on your feet in no time at all", Steve smiled softly,  & said, "From your mouth to God's ear, Babe", Then he looked at Zoie, "Can I have a moment with my ohana, Before we go to the room ?", She nodded, & said, "I will be right over there", & left them to their privacy.

 

"Guys, I am not sure, But I think we got a new case brooding, I met the cutest little girl ever, She was definitely a little shy, & fearful of something, Even though she didn't show it, She is surrounded by suits, FEDS, I could smell them a mile away", Kono said, "What are you thinking, Bossman ?", "I am thinking she is in trouble, It has to do with one of them, I know it". Chin said, "Gut instinct, We always trusted it, So, Let's do a little spear fishing, See what we can come with, Okay", Steve said with a smile, "Thanks, Guys", Danny said with a smile, & a hand on his shoulder, "Anytime, Babe", Lou said with conviction, "We are with you, Steve", Steve nodded, & thanked them again, He turned to his physical therapist, "Zoie, Let's go, I would love to see my room", & they all were making their way down the hall to Steve's room, which is on the end on the left.

 

Meanwhile, Amanda was enjoying the garden, & having fun looking at scenery, & playing with the kids, that are there. Agent Clayton said to his colleague, "I think this place would do her some good," Agent Saunders said with a nod, "I am gonna get her a ice cream, But first I have a call to make", & he went inside, & went into the bathroom, & into a stall, "Mr. Conti, I have her in my sights, Yes, I understand what happens if she testifies at the trial, I promise you, She won't live to see her next birthday", He hangs up, & went to get an ice cream for the little girl, He has to kill her, & get rid of Clayton, If he gets in his way.

 

Steve was impressed that the Rehab Center, doesn't look like a hospital, but a place where people could actually heal, & relax, if need be. Steve said to Zoie, "Wow, I can't believe someone thought of this place, If only there is an ocean, We'll be in business". The Physical Therapist said with a chuckle, "Sorry, But we got a heated pool, I know it's not the same thing", Danny said with a smile, "There you go, Babe", Zoie said, as she checks her watch, "Okay, I am gonna leave you to have lunch, Then you have to split, Cause me & Handsome here, We have business to take care of", They all nodded, "Let's go see what is the soup of the day is", Chins said, "You know, I think you should nominate Joe to take your place to help us at HQ, & Danny, He really proved himself to us", Steve said, "I will, Call him up, I want to meet with him tomorrow", They all nodded, & went on with their day, Then, when it was time for them to leave, They hugged, & Kono kissed his cheek, promising that they would be back the next day, whether they have new info on the agents or not, like Steve requested.

 

Once after dinner was over, The Patients have time to themselves, if they didn't have any therapies to go to, Steve found Amanda sitting alone on the hill, watching all of the kids having some fun. "Is everything okay, Baby ?", The Former Seal asked, "Yeah, I was just thinking about my ohana, I miss them so much", she lets a tear trickle down her cheek. She continued on saying, "My big sister was a cop, A DEA Agent, she stopped a crime family from selling drugs, But as an act of revenge, They sent some goons over, They beat my father to death, Kill my mother in cold blood, Tortured my sister, by overdosing her with their stuff, & they shot me, I could never walk again", "You don't know that for sure", Steve said soothingly, "The Doctors told me so", Steve's heart went out to her, & he pulled her in for a hug, "I am so sorry you have to go through that", "Can I tell you a secret ?", Steve said with a shrug, "Depends on what it is, & if you trust me ?", "I am a secret witness to testify, I am gonna send that bad man back to jail", "You secret is safe with me", Steve said with a serious nod, & they both chuckled, "Come on, I know where Sandy, The Night Nurse, hides her candy bars", They raced each other back into the center.

 

Saunders went to meet Mr. Conti, & he said, "I think it's gonna be a problem, Cause she is with that Five-O Cop, who just got hurt in that accident", "Well, It will be your problem, If she testifies, I am sunk, & if I am sunk, I will make you disappear", Saunders gulped internally, & said, "I will take care of it, Mr. C, I won't let you down", The Older Man said with a smile, "I know you won't, That's why you **_are_** one of my best guys", Saunders rose up, as the same time, his boss,  & long time friend did, "I will take care of it", He went to make the necessary arrangements, so it could happen. The Young Assassin doesn't want to end up dead.

 

Meanwhile, Rachel & Stan were distraught over what happened to Steve, She called the florist, made sure that nicest arrangement gets over to the rehab center, While Stan makes all the great doctors, that he is knows are available, "Is Uncle Steve gonna be okay, Mommy ?", Charlie asks with wide & hopeful eyes, "I am sure he is gonna be", She hated lying to him, but what Joe told her & her husband, Steve has a hell of a fight on his hands, "Come on, Buddy, Let's get you ready for Danno, So you guys can get ready to see Steve", They went to get ready, & made sure that Grace is ready too. Danny showed up, looking a little less horrible, & more human.

 

After the patients made a fuss of Steve being a hero, He got started on his first therapy session, & he felt like his heart wasn't in it, & he looked over at the wheelchair, & kept his eye on it, Zoie noticed, & said calmly, "You know, Steve, That chair is not your enemy, It's not even a death sentence, It's just a little obstacle", "My buddies, Ones who got injured, They said the same thing, But they failed, & they ended up depending on that stupid thing, Just like I am gonna have to", Zoie hated the negative attitude, "You don't know that for sure, You could just wiggle, or a sudden movement", "What are you babbling about ?, Just leave me alone, Okay ? !", The Former Seal said exclaiming, feeling pissed off. "You know what, Steve, I can help you with this back problem, But I can't help you with your other back problem", she said angrily, "What other back problem ?", he said hotly, "The stripe of yellow, that is running down it, If you want to continue this, You let me know", she left everything in reach for him, & put an empty soda can near his foot, so he could do the next exercise.

 

Grace & Charlie showed up after Steve was at the soda can exercise for awhile, "Hey, Uncle Steve", "Hey, Gracie, Charlie, What's up ?", as he focused on his task at hand, "What are you doing ?", The Little Boy asked, "I am trying to move my foot", he said, & threw his back against the pillow, "Is it moving ?", The Young Girl asked hopefully, "No", He said, panted after another attempt, "You got to keep trying, Don't give up", Grace said with a commanding tone, as she watches Steve makes another attempt. "Did Zoie send you in here ?", he asks, "What ?", The Two Kids asked back in unison, "Never mind", he said, as he tries again, "Come on, You can do it, Uncle Steve", "Yeah, Come on, come on, Come on", Charlie said, "Come on !", They exclaimed in unison, "Don't give up", Grace said pressing, & pleading, Suddenly, It got all too much for Steve, & exploded on them, "WHY DON'T YOU LITTLE BRATS GET OUT OF HERE, LEAVE ME ALONE, HUH ?, GET OUT !", The Two Kids were startled by his outburst, They ran from the room crying, "Grace, Charlie, Damn it !", Steve exclaimed in anger for yelling at them, He got into his chair, & put on his shoes, & bent as much as he could, so he could tie them, & go after his precious kids. They were stopped by Danny, & had a quick exchange, Danny went right over to him, & exclaimed angrily, "You, Asshole !", Steve knew what is coming next.


	4. Shattered: Chapter 3: Part D:

"Can you please explain why my 13 year old, & my 4 year old were running out of here upset ? !", The Blond exclaimed, as he ranted, But one look on his face, changed it all, "Babe, What's up, What's wrong ?", He sat down besides him, & hoping to make him feel better. Danny had a feeling of knowing what's gonna happen next. He waited patiently for his lover to gather up his thoughts.

 

"Danno, Everything turned to shit, Me & Zoie were going at our session, I got totally pissed off as a result, I lost my cool, & temper, & took out on Grace, & Charlie, They didn't deserve it, I am so sorry, But I am gonna apologize to them too, cause it's not their fault, I was the idiot", The Blond nodded, & said, "It's gonna be all right, Baby, They will forgive you, They love you, Cause you are super seal to them". Steve smiled, cause he loves that nickname, & he is proud to be called that, & earned it. "I am gonna go find them, Let them know I **_am_** always gonna love them to pieces", Danny nodded in approval,  & kissed him deeply, He said, "Good call," & sends him on his way.

 

Steve found the kids watching some of the patients playing wheelchair basketball on the courts, & they were composing themselves from the earlier outburst. They actually looked terrified of being with him, "Smooth move, McGarrett, You are an asshole for making the kids sad", he thought to himself, as he scolded himself, He cleared his throat, & wheeled himself over, & parked right besides them.

 

"You guys don't have to say anything, I was a huge jerk", The Seal said, & they perked up, as he continued to talk, "I am so sorry for yelling at you, You were just trying to help, & I was having a bad day, But it's no excuse, I am terrified of possibly not walking again", Grace said with a smile, "We would help you, Even if you couldn't walk again, Uncle Steve, Ohana, Remember ?", Charlie said, "Also because we love you so much", That made Steve's heart feel lighter, & he said, "I love you guys too", & they hugged, & they watched the game for a few more seconds, "How about we teach them something about this game ?", They nodded excitingly, "Grace, Get Charlie up here, Let's go", & they went over to make some new friends.

 

They had no idea that Amanda, Zoie, & the Five-O Ohana were watching them play, & having so much fun, "It's so good to hear him laugh again", Lou said with a chuckle, "Yeah, It's the best sound ever", Kono nodded, & said in agreement, "When, He does laugh, It makes him look younger", Chin added, Danny said, "It's nice to see him like this", The Physical Therapist said, "It sure is, Amanda, Come on, We have a session to do", She wheeled the young child in, & left the Five-O Ohana to watch their love ones play, & have fun at the same time.

 

One particular day, Steve found Amanda had fallen over, & her wheelchair was off to the side, "What happened ?, You dragged raced without me ?", "Yeah, I guess I did", she said sheepishly, He offered his arm to her, & helped her get into her chair, He noticed that she had some trading cards, "Like football, huh ?", "I love it, Especially the Pro Bowl", They looked at her cards together, Amanda noticed something was bothering her adult friend, "You are okay, Steve ?", "Yeah, Girlie, I am just facing facts, that I am not gonna be walking ever again", "God, I wish had a chance, Just a slim, I wouldn't take it for granted again, But my chances are slim, & none, Don't waste yours, Steve, Don't give up", They went back to their rooms, so they could relax before dinner.

 

Saunders made the arrangements, He was gonna kill Amanda, & make it look like a hit & run, He was so sure that this plan was gonna work, He definitely don't want to piss off Mr. Conti, So he double checked everything, & his friend, a local mechanic, reassured him that everything is gonna go okay. **"It better, Otherwise, ** _I'm_** gonna sleep with the fishes"** , he thought to himself, As he left the mechanic's place, & went back to his home. He has to be on his game, so he could carry out his plan.

 

A couple of days later, Steve managed to arranged a trip for Amanda, Zoie, & the ohana, It was a nice day, Everyone was relaxing, & having a great time, Grace brought her rollerblades, & asked, "Can I show Amanda around here ?", "Please, Be careful, Gracie", Steve said pleading, "Listen to him, Monkey", Danny said with a warning, & they went off to have some fun, Meanwhile, Zoie took Charlie to the bathroom, & the Team went to the **Kamekona's** to get everyone some lunch, when a fight broke out across the parking lot, Steve felt helpless, so he screamed, "GUYS, PARKING LOT !!!", They went to break it up, so the day wouldn't get ruined.

 

"Guys, I was doing a lot of thinking, I am gonna resign from Five-O", The Seal said softly, as he looked down at his hands, Zoie just shook her head in disappointment, "God, No, Bossman, You, & Danny formed this team, We will be dead without you in it", "Think before you do something rash", Chin said sensibly, "You are not gonna leave us, Babe, We need you too much", Danny said, "Doing paperwork, & staring at the interior of my office, No, Thanks, I am good", Steve said miserably, "You are quitting", Lou said simply, "No, I am resigning, & Facing facts", "You're quitting !", They exclaimed in unison, "I am facing facts, I am facing facts, I am not gonna be coming back to Five-O !", They all decided to leave it, Before they said something, that they would regret later.

 

Grace & Amanda were cruising along, & they were having fun looking at the sights, So, They weren't aware of their surroundings, A Gray SUV was coming straight for them, & almost got them, It went for them again, & they went landing in the bush, The Car stayed there for a second, before it drove off. Grace helped Amanda in her chair, "Are you okay, Amanda ?", "Yeah, I am", "Let's go & tell the ohana", They went back to their spot, The Team knew instantly, when they came back, they were distressed.

 

The Girls explained in great detail of what happened, & the vehicle involved, Zoie said, "When we get back to the center, I am gonna have security tighten", Chin said, "I will help", Kono said, "I will get the footage, The minute I have a chance," Lou said, "I will seek out witnesses, & see if anyone can tell us anything else, Maybe saw a face, or something to nail this son of a bitch to the wall", Danny said, "Let's get you cleaned up, Girls", As they were all doing their task, "Wait awhile, Before you make your decision, You might regret making the wrong one", Steve nodded, cause now it's personal, Grace could've been killed, The Kids, Zoie, Danny, & Steve went to the center, while the team went to HQ, so they can get started on their tasks.


	5. Shattered: Chapter 4: Part E:

The Team was working away to see if Steve's instincts are right, but so far, they hadn't found a thing, & it was pissing them off. "Danny, Calm down, It won't do you or Steve any good, if you get a panic attack or worse, a heart attack", Lou said soothingly, as he puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, The Blond sighed, & said, "I know, You are right, Lou, I am just frustrated, Steve is down, & he has to protect that little girl, We have no idea that this guy is dangerous", Chin said, "Trust that we **_are_** gonna get this guy", Kono came in with a smile, "Kono's the name, Searching is my game", she smiled even bigger, "Ohhh, I love that smile, Spill it, Sistah", Danny commanded.

 

"Well, Agent Saunders is the All American Hero, Doing the right thing, That sort of thing, His record is squeaky clean, As far as he knows", she said with a smirk, "What do you mean, Cuz ?", Chin said, "Well, I found in his bank account on line, $148,0000,000 has been deposited since 78", "What the hell does a guy like that get that kind of cheddar ?", Lou asked in disbelief, "Lou, My Friend, This is the good part, He is the godson of...Get ready for this, Louis Conti, The Big Time Mafia Boss of New York", Danny said, as he smacks a kiss on her cheek, "You are beautiful, You know that ?", The Former Pro Surfer smirked, & said, "So I have been told", "What else, Girl ?, I know you have more tidbits to tell", She smiled, & said, "He is Conti's Mole, He rose through the ranks, Cause he pays someone off to do it", Chin, Danny, & Lou all smiled, cause now they are getting somewhere.

 

Steve kept working on his therapies, He was pushing as hard as he could, Zoie shook her head in the negative, when Steve isn't reaching his goal target on the monitor, as he was doing leg presses. But, He didn't give up, & he was improving, One particular day, He was going through a grueling physical therapy session, & Amanda came in, cause they were suppose to be spending time together. "Steve, Are you ready for me ?", she asked shyly, He smiled at her, & said, "Sure am, Princess", Zoie loves to see those two interact, "See you tomorrow, Steve, You are doing better," she gave him a hug, "Thanks, Zoie", & they went out to have some fun, before they have some lunch together.

 

After lunch, & spending time with Amanda, Steve felt exhausted, & he went to his room to rest up, & locked the door, He had no idea that Danny was there, He took over driving the wheelchair, & had Steve where he wanted him, " ** _Baby_** , You **_have been_** such a good boy for Zoie, I heard, So I think you deserve a reward for it", He said cooing seductively, He put on his music list from his phone,  & began to do a strip tease for his lover. Steve's penis sprung into action.

 

"God, Your body, Danno, It does for me every time", as Danny strips off the last bit of clothing, & proceeded to give Steve a lap dance, as he was getting his lover out of his clothes, He proceeded to really rev up Steve's engine, as they proceeded to have wheelchair sex, which neither had experienced before, "Shhh, I want you to enjoy this, Babe", & he proceeded to take Steve over to the bed, & then began to worship him, & make him come over the edge. The Former Seal was down, but not out, He had some tricks up his sleeve, & he got his payback. They were both sweaty, flushed, & spent. The Five-O Commander asked, "Anything new with the case ?", Danny took a deep breath, & sighed, He proceeded to tell everything that he & the team had found out about Saunders.

 

"Damn, I knew I was right, I just knew it", Steve said, & he said, "I have to get word to Clayton, This is gonna be a joint effort, No stepping on toes, I don't want to piss anyone off", Danny nodded in agreement, & said, "Agreed". "I am gonna need you guys to be close by, I need help to catch this son of a bitch", The Blond said, "You can count on me, Steve", Steve smiled, & said, "I know that I can, Danno", They went to shower up, & went to have dinner, after a second round of lovemaking, Then, Danny went back to HQ, & tell everyone the plan. They hope Saunders will make it easy on himself, but they knew it wouldn't, so they just hope for the best, & prepare for the worst.

 

Conti was pissed that Amanda was still alive, He told Saunders, "I knew that you would just fuck this up, I knew it !", he exclaimed in anger, He said, "One more chance, One more chance to get rid of the brat, Otherwise I will be getting rid of you, Understand ?", "Yes, Sir, Mr. Conti", The Assassin said, & he went to make up a new plan. He would get rid of Amanda Cryer, Once & for all. He went to get the things that he needed to do the job.

 

Chin got in touch with Clayton, & explained everything, He was now aware of his partner's dealings with the Conti Crime Family, After the Senior Agent hung up, He was face to face with Saunders, "You son of a bitch, I trusted you !", he exclaimed, feeling betrayed, by his actions, "Big Mistake", Saunders said, & he shot his former mentor, & left him for dead, **"Now, It's that brat's turn, & that seal, McGarrett's too"**, he thought to himself, as he made his way to his friend, who had helped get a new identity in order, so he wouldn't be discovered, or traced back to him.

 

Meanwhile, The Night, It's gonna happen, It found the Five-O Ohana playing poker, Steve said with a smirk to Grace, "Come on, Pick them up, Pick them up", She did, & she screamed in disbelief, & everyone was go crazy with excitement, Zoie said scolding them, "Visit hours are now over, I can't stretch any further", Everyone nodded, & Lou said, "Come on now, We got to let Steve rest, Cause Zoie will punish him in the morning," Everyone laughed, Steve said with attitude, "I could handle anything she dishes out", "We'll see", she said not convinced, "I am gonna go get Amanda from the pool", she said, as she was leaving, "Tell her, I am gonna come up & see her before it's bedtime", Zoie said with a smile, "On it, Commander", & left.

 

Steve wheeled out with everyone to the entrance, & hugs, & kisses were being passed, & he said with a smile, "Thank you for being here, It means a lot to me," They all told him that he was welcome, & Grace asked about sleeping over, Steve kissed her on the cheek, & said, "Not tonight, I promise we **_will_** have a fun night, Just the two of us, Before I leave here", she agreed,  & kissed his cheek, They exchanged "goodbyes", & he made his way towards the Nurse's Station, so he can pick something up for himself, & Amanda.

 

Saunders managed to get a fake doctor's license, & he got Amanda's file off of the medical computer, using his clearance to access it, He got to the center, & introduced him, as a new staff member, He saw Steve coming, & knew that it was the perfect time to strike, Lucy, The Nurse on shift that night, said with a smile, "Okay, Dr. Marks, Everything is in order, Amanda Cryer's Room is #2008, Second floor, Take two lefts, & rights, & Off to the side is her room", Saunders said, "Thank you", He flashed her a smile, & went off to do the task at hand.


	6. Chapter 5: Part F: Last Part & Epilogue:

Steve kept Kono's suggestion at the back of his mind, as he went to see the nurse on duty, He went to see Sandy, The Friendliest Nurse around, She smiled, & said, "Commander McGarrett, I was wondering when I was gonna see that handsome face around here ?, What can I do for you ?", she asked, as she flashes him the biggest smile possible, giving him her full attention. Steve smiled, & said, as a response to her question.

 

"Amanda told me about the candy bars, I was wondering if I could get two ?, One Caramel, & one Crispy, Please ?", "Sure", she said, as she went to get them out, Steve waited patiently, & smiled, as one of the patients greeted him by name, Meanwhile Amanda asks, "When is Steve coming ?", she asked her therapist, as she was being pushed towards her room, "Soon, Now put those away, You can play with those tomorrow", Zoie said nodded to the pouch on the girl's wheelchair, "Okay", As soon as they got to Amanda's Hospital Room, & were inside, Zoie was grabbed from behind, with Saunders covered her mouth, Amanda was shocked, as Saunders put the gun to his lips, indicated for her to be quiet, & quickly knocked Zoie out, & put tape over Amanda's mouth, & took her to the pool area.

 

"You know your friend is popular tonight, She has a visiting doctor come to see her", Sandy told Steve as she continued to search for the candy bars, "You mean on staff, My friends think he is new on staff," The Head Nurse said with a shake of his head, "No new staff, It has to be approved, He said that he was visiting Amanda Cryer", Steve's heart plummeted, & thought to himself exclaiming anxiously, **"Saunders is here !** , & he raced off to the little girl's room. Sandy finally found the bars, & found that Steve was off towards the elevators, "Commander McGarrett, Commander McGarrett, Your candy bars !", she called out exclaiming, & then shrugged her shoulders, putting them to the side, so he could have them for later.

 

The Seal made it to Amanda's room, & found it half open, He found Zoie on the floor unconscious, "Zoie, Zoie, Are you okay ?", The Five-O Commander asks, as he wheeled in, The Therapist came to & saw Steve, & took his offered arm, "Oh, Steve, Oh, Steve, He has her, He has Amanda !", she exclaimed anxiously, "Call Agent Clayton, Hospital Security, & Five-O, Get them up here, Now !", he exclaimed in a commanding tone, She went off to do the task, & he continued his search for the little girl.

 

As Saunders continued to push her through the corridor to get to the pool, He did not noticed that she was dropping her football cards, & hopes that someone would find her. Steve was doing a floor sweep, & was getting frustrated, he went back into the elevator, & pushed the button, but the door was closing slowly, "Come on, Come on !", he exclaimed out in frustration, & his search continued. He gasped, as he saw the football card on the floor at the door, He followed the trail, & then it stopped at the entrance of the pool, where he could see Saunders putting Amanda in the chair, & lowering her in the pool. **"This guy ** _is_** dead !"** , he exclaimed, as he thought to himself, He wheeled himself towards them.

 

Saunders gasped at Steve's intrusion, & he got thrown into the water by the seal, who fell out of his chair, & into the water. They fought for awhile, Steve knocked him out, & he fell to the bottom, The Water was over Amanda's head, she cried out, "Steve, Help me !", "Hold on, Sweetie, I am coming", he used his upper body strength, & swam to her, He stopped the chair from going further, & got her out, & he joined her, both on their sides. "Are you okay, Steve ?", Amanda asked in concern, "Never had a better day, How about yourself ?", "I am doing just fine", Amanda said, & embraced each other, "Steve, Look out !", Amanda cried out in warning, He got her out of the way, As Saunders popped up with the gun, & he laid upon Steve, with the little girl watching.

 

They both were struggling for the gun, It was at Steve's foot, Saunders was trying to reach it, while being restrained, It was a long battle, but Steve won, by suddenly kicking it into the pool, & the seal landed a hard punch to Saunder's face, & he fell back into the pool. They heard some voices called out, "Steve, Amanda !", as they were entering the now crime scene. Zoie pointed to the pool, "There he is, Agent, & Officers", Security & Agent Clayton took care of the traitor agent, while Zoie & Five-O went over to Amanda & Steve.

 

"Are you two okay ?", she asks, as she looks between them, & gives them each a hug & a kiss on the head, "Yeah, We are, Steve saved my life", Amanda said with a smile, Zoie looked at Steve with a smile, "Did he ?, If he wanted to swim, All he had to do was ask", Everyone chuckled at that, Danny said with teasing tone, "Aqua Man sure loves his water", Lou, Chin, & Kono all chuckled in agreement, Amanda surprised everyone by her next statement. "Steve, You moved your leg !", Amanda exclaimed in amazement.

 

Zoie, & Five-O looked at him, She looked at him in shock & asked, "Did you, Steve ?", Steve thought it was nuts, & was about to say so, But Amanda said again, "You did, You kicked the gun in the pool, Look !", The Little Girl exclaimed, Steve, Zoie, & Five-O all looked at the bottom of the pool, Sure enough, Saunder's gun was there on the ground. Steve said in disbelief, & then shouted, "I did, I moved my leg, I MOVED MY LEG !!!!", "Yes !", Zoie exclaimed, as she cried out in happiness, "All right, Babe !", Danny exclaimed, Lou lets out a rebel yell, Chin said with a smile, "Welcome back, Brother", "I knew that you could do, Bossman !", Kono exclaimed happily, as they all gave him a hug.

 

A couple days later, Steve was being discharged, Zoie was pushing him out into the fresh air, "Mmmm, That sun feels great", Steve said, as he closes his eyes, & breathes in the fresh air. He was about to get up, but was stopped by Zoie, Steve said in disbelief, "What, Zoie ?, I could walk now, & move my legs, Come on", The Therapist said, "You are not gonna take my last moment of duty, Steven McGarrett, Sit back & enjoy the service", as they continued on with the short ride to the van. Steve grumbled, "Okay", They were at the van, Steve got up & held on to the walker, & faced Zoie.

 

"You know this is gonna sound crazy, But I am actually gonna miss you," The Seal with a soft smile, "I am gonna miss you too, Steve", Zoie said softly, & they hugged, & Steve said, as he laid a kiss on her cheek, "Thank you", he said whispered, "Now, Please keep up with your exercises, & add them to your workout routine, Not once day, not twice a day, But....", "Five times a day will keep the pain away", They said looking at each other, Before it got to emotional, Zoie said, "Go on, Walk on out of here, I want get a good look at those buns moving", Steve did as he was told, She made a sound, "Mmmmm-mmmm-mmmm", Steve looked back at her, like "Really ?", She smiled & said, "Worth the wait, Baby", They both laughed, as Steve got into the van, & it took him straight to HQ, instead of home.

 

When he got to HQ, He was slowly taking everything in, Not taking it for granted ever again, as soon as he got to the bullpen, "SURPRISE !!!!", was shouted through the air, Steve smiled at his love ones, & said, "I don't why they called these things walkers, cause I am doing all of the walking", he said with his eyes went wide, he greeted his guests, Dr. Conners wished well on his continuous recovery, Stan & Rachel wished him well, So did his team, He went over to Amanda Cryer, who he learned, that she is really Blaze Harrington, Agent Clayton was assigned to her now, til trial verdict comes in.

 

"So, Blaze, Cause of your red hair, huh ?", she nodded with a smile, "Yes," she said, "I like it, I heard you creamed those guys in court", "Yeah, Really creamed them, My family got justice, like the deserved", "I got something for you", Danny handed him over the package, & said continuing, "This is from all of us", & she opened it, & said, exclaiming, "Wow, Jerry Rice, Pro Bowl, Autographed", Steve & Five-O smiled at her reaction. "Thanks, Steve, I will never forget you", she said emotional, There was not a dry eye in the house, as everyone watched on, "I will never forget you either", They hugged, & Steve said, "After you are done with the trial, You & Aunt come visit us, Okay ?", She nodded, & then Joe challenged the seal to a race, Everyone was cheering either Joe or Steve, The Seal thought to himself, as he was racing Joe, **"I may be shattered, But I have my ohana to put to me back together"** , & they went on with the fun.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
